


Playstation

by NamaVi



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dont take this one seriously i beg you, Lets reach 200 fic by 2020, Other
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21591994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamaVi/pseuds/NamaVi
Summary: Demi mencapat 200 fic by 2020
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	Playstation

Saat itu Ghazul sedang bermain Playstation

Lalu dia mati

Tamat

**Author's Note:**

> Demi mencapat 200 fic by 2020


End file.
